


Same Song, Different Verse

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When love sucks, Peter and McCoy commiserate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Song, Different Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, "love sucks" for Miss Miso

Peter spreads his legs, wanton and panting like Jim always is, but more yielding, more hungry for it. Peter has none of the brash arrogance of McCoy’s wayward roommate. “Please,” he says when McCoy slides into him, and Kirk never says please, or thank you for that matter.

McCoy stills, fully buried, head hanging as he sucks in air. Peter whispers, “Come on, hurt me.” McCoy doesn’t know who Peter’s trying to forget—or remember—but he wants to punish someone. He wants to punish _Jim_ , but Jim’s not here, and Peter is.

He almost says _I’m a doctor, not a sadist_ , but Jim would get the joke, and this kid wouldn’t. Besides, Peter _needs_ what McCoy wants to give him, pushing up weakly against McCoy and making needy, high-pitched sounds in his throat.

McCoy braces himself on Peter’s shoulder and gives in.


End file.
